Revelations
by soultaker78
Summary: Shego recieves a mysterious challenge to rescue Kim and accepts.  But why?  Kigo
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: this story ignores So The Drama and season 4

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego had finished yet another tiring day of working for Dr. Drakken. Most of her time had consisted of listening to his rants and preventing the good doctor from blowing himself up. Worst of all, she did not get to battle Kim Possible.

Fighting the red headed adventurer was the best part of her job. Shego held a great respect for Kim Possible's abilities. She would never admit this to anyone, but that respect had evolved into feelings of physical attraction.

Shego was not surprised that she had fallen for her enemy. Kim possible was a skilled fighter and had a great athletic body, both traits that the pale green thief admired. She had kept her feelings a big secret: even more of a secret that she was a lesbian.

The emerald eyed female went over to her computer so she could check her e-mail. She opened her account and noticed that she received an e-mail marked urgent. She opened it and found a video link. She clicked on the link and was shocked by what she discovered.

Shego saw Kim Possible chained up and hanging by her arms. Apparently someone had managed to capture the red headed adventurer. Then a dark cloaked figure appeared in front of the camera.

"Hello Shego," the figure said in a voice that Shego recognized as female, even if she couldn't see her face. "As you can see, I have captured Kim Possible. I am challenging you to rescue her. I know you will accept my challenge because I know that you desire the teenaged hero. If you do not show up at the coordinates that appear at the end of this message within 12 hours, I will gut Kimmie like a trout."

The message ended and a sequence of coordinates came up. Shego knew where those coordinates were and looked at the time the message was sent. If she left immediately, she could arrive before the dead line expired.

She ran towards Drakken's hanger, planning to take one of his hover pods. Shego was curious as to how whoever captured Kimmie and sent the message knew about her feelings for the red headed adventurer. But that didn't matter now: all that mattered was making it to Kimmie in time. The pale green thief had no idea how much her life was about to change.

Shego landed the hover pod she had taken in front of her destination. It was an abandoned warehouse in Middleton. _Whoever is behind this isn't going for originality, that much is certain _Shego thought. The emerald eyed female stepped inside and was greeted two strange, mutant beasts.

On the left was a large animal that looked like a boar but a coat of needles like one would find on a porcupine. On the right was what looked like a lion with a snout and tail like a wolf's.

"Like my pets?" the voice Shego recognized from the message she got said over unseen speakers. "I call the one on the left a boar-cupine and the one on the right a lion-wolf. If you want to get to me and save Kim, you'll have to get past them."

After the voice finished, the boar-cupine charged Shego. The emerald eyed female jumped over the charging beast and hurled a plasm blast at it. When she landed, the lion-wolf lunged at her and her pinned to the floor. As the pale green thief attempted to keep the mutant hybrid from digging its fangs into her, she raised a hand parallel to its head and knocked it out with a small proximal plasma blast.

As soon as Shego got back an her feet, the boar-cupine charged towards her again. The emerald eyed female charged the largest plasma blast she could and released it, hurling the mutant beast backwards and rendering it unconscious. _Now that those two are out of the way, its time to find Kimmie and kick the ass of whoever set this up _Shego thought and began making her way deeper into the warehouse.

20 minuets later, Shego arrived in front of the restrained Kim and the dark cloaked figure that set this all up. "I bet you're wondering who I am and why I've done all else," she said and Shego nodded yes. "First, let me show you who I am," she said and tossed her cloak off.

Shego took in the sight in front of her. The woman responsible for all this was white, had short blonde hair and yellow, reptile-like hands and feet, as well as a lizard's tail. She had a spear strapped to her back. "Should I know who you are?" the pale green thief asked. "I'm pretty sure I would remember ever meeting someone like you."

"I know who she is," Kim said from behind the newly unveiled female. Shego turned towards Kim with an inquisitive look. "Her name is Adrena Lynn. She had a successful stunt show running until I exposed her for faking stunts. But when I fought her, she didn't have reptile limps."

"But that doesn't explain why she captured you and challenged me to rescue you. Speaking of which, how did she manage to capture you, princess?"

"She and her two mutant pets ambushed me while I was on a mission. When I came to, I was here."

"That explains how she caught you, but not why."

"I can answer that," Adrena Lynn said. "It all started about 6 weeks ago when you picked up a woman with short blonde hair at a bar for a one night stand."

"I remember that," Shego said with a look of introspection, but then came to a realization. "That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. I remember after you made love to me, you said, and I quote, 'I wish I could do this with Kimmie.'"

"You heard that! I thought you were asleep and drunk."

"Well, I wasn't as asleep and drunk as you thought I was."

"So let me get this straight: you've gone to all this trouble just because I didn't call you the next day!?"

"This isn't about me! Its about the two of you," Adrena Lynn shouted. "Someone has to beat the crap out of you for falling for little miss goody two shoes. And I still owe her an ass beating for ruining my stunt show gig. After I beat you up, I think I'll rape her in front of you."

"We'll see about that," Shego said and showed of her glowing green hands. "But before that, how were you able to get DNamy to help you out?"

"What makes you think Amy was involved?" Kim asked.

"Oh come on pumpkin. Mutant animal hybrids, genetic augmentation: it practically screams DNamy."

"You're right," Adrena Lynn said. "After Shego and I had our one night stand and I got the idea to set all this up, I tracked her down cause I knew I would need her help. At first she wasn't interested in helping me, but I changed her mind with a little friendly persuasion."

"You didn't sleep with her, did you?"

"Well, neither of us did much sleeping, if you catch my driff," Adrena Lynn explained and was met with groans of disgust from both Kim and Shego. "Yeah, not exactly my proudest moment," She said sheepishly.

"How could you do that, Adrena?"

"Oh come on. Sexually pleasuring an obese genetic scientist for a few favors is hardly the worst thing I've done."

"No, I mean HOW could you do it? She's so fat I can't get a mental image of the mechanics," Shego said, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Well..."

"That was a rhetorical question!" the emerald eyed female shrieked.

"Where is Amy?" Kim asked. "I haven't seen her at all since I was captured."

"I didn't bring her along because her fat ass would only slow me down," Adrena Lynn explained.

"One last thing, Adrena Lyn: are you broadcasting all this like you did with our battle?"

"No. I am taping this battle, but not broadcasting it yet because I don't want the cops to interupt us."

"Now that all this exposition is out of the way, we can skip to the part where I kick your ass," Shego said and charged Adrena Lynn with flared hands. The blonde reptile hybrid readied her spear and the two woman began their battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrena Lyn lunged her spear at Shego, but the pale green thief was able to avoid the blows. Shego was the more experienced fighter, but Adrena Lyn's recent augmentation did a good job of evening the playing field. Shego back handed Lyn with a fiery green hand, causing the blonde to drop her spear.

Adrena Lyn came at Shego using some martial art moves, but was unable to land a blow. Lyn then swiped her lizard tail and used to make the emerald eyed female fall. Lyn followed her advantage by kicking Shego when she was down. Shego countered by firing a plasma blast at the blonde mutant.

Kim watched the two women fight each other. She was surprised to learn that both of them were gay and had been intimate once. She was even more surprised when she learned that Shego had feelings for her. The red headed adventurer was planing to have a talk with the pale green thief.

Shego landed a punch on Lyn's torso and released a point blank plasma blast, sending the reptilian hybrid flying and rendering her unconscious. The emerald eyed female went over to Kim and used her plasma to cut the teenaged hero's chains. She then used those chains to tie up Adrena Lyn.

"Hey princess," Shego said as she walked towards Kim. "I bet you have a few questions about what just happened."

"I only have one question," Kim said, "when Adrena Lyn said that you were falling for me, was it true?"

"Yes it is. I know this probably something you don't want to hear, but its true. You impressed me so much in battle, that I started to respect your abilities. Over time, that respect turned to admiration and then attraction."

"What would you say if I told you that I felt similarly towards you?"

"I would say that you are just trying to spare my feelings out of gratitude for coming to rescue you and the fact that your a goody goody," Shego said, and Kim leaned forward and passionately kissed her.

Instinctively, Shego began to return the kiss with equal passion. She wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but she had no intention of passing up such an opportunity. The two females began making out with each other, and didn't stop for 10 minuets. When they broke apart, Shego was the first to speak.

"Okay, now I'm confused," the pale green thief said. "Pleasantly surprised, but confused."

"I have felt attracted to you for a while, but couldn't bring it up because we are supposed to be enemies," Kim explained. "But now that I now you return my feelings, I don't know what I will do."

"What We'll do, princess," Shego said and held Kim's hand. "We're in this together now, and we need to talk about how we will deal with our feelings of attraction."

"Well, we could try to ignore our feelings and pretend that today never happened, but I don't think either one of us wants that."

"We could try having a secret relationship. Meet when no one's looking a fight each other to keep up appearances."

"That's really not a long term solution, Shego. If we are going to be together, I don't want to worry about what will happen if we're discovered. You know, you could turn yourself in."

"If I do that, Kimmie, I'll be locked up for god knows how long and we won't be able to see each other."

"Not necessarily. If you turn yourself in voluntarily, provide information on the other villains and I present the authorities with the tape Adrena Lyn made to show how you saved me, they might go easy on you. And I will do everything I can to get Global Justice to lessen your punishment."

Shego thought about what her princess had just said. She had no desire to go to prison, but if it meant getting to be with Kimmie she was willing to surrender to the legal system. Besides, if things went south she could bust out of prison like she always did.

Author's notes: There will be a sequel and it will deal with Shego trying to move away from her life of crime.


End file.
